User talk:Saad safa
Things to do Major Character Pages to work on *Mimi *Hakuoh *Kokujo *Boy George *Rekuta *Dr. Root *Extreme Bucketman *Yumama *Zakira *Benny Haha *Knight (Character) *A Win and Lose Table in each major character's pages only. It will show character have duelled who win and lose ratio. Missing Episode Information *Duel Masters Zero 24.5 (Special Episode). Unfortunately the page is locked so waiting for someone to to the last episode. and the anime season logo as well. The page will look perfect. *'Stories missing': Duel Masters Charge Episode 24, 44 and half story missing for 45 *Duel Masters Movie 2 and 3: Need the translation on official story overview. Other Things to work on *Card's artworks need to be identified and their picture names need to be changed and uploaded to their individual card galleries. *Will be adding DM-DASH TV and DM-Gate videos to the respective card's tips pages and explaining each video as well. Last Acts *Finally a page of Signature Card. In which for every duelist character from every season with their ace card for their different decks need to be made. *'(Card Appearance' in the anime). This will be a long step for the wiki will need to discuss in detail later after i finish covering other more important stuff first. Manga Duel Masters Hedonu Gachi!! Volume 2 coming soon DM_hunior_high_world_tornament.jpg DM_Victory_vol._3_Villain.jpg Junior high world Tournament is coming soon every where ther is duel going on and Taiga is using his new card Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal. Everyone met together as it summer hollidays from there school so they all went to a cafe near by to have some good time together until someone steal Soma Buchiyou's deck and ran away Soma, Taiga and others went after that guy when they find him he burned Soma's deck in fire. Taiga got very angry and punched him. Then he called Taiga coward in front of every one and challenged him to a duel. This guy is refered to as a street thug who gets very acive during these huge tournament and they cut the competition by any dirty means possible and they prey on the weak first. All these new manga are available to read at: Duel Masters Houden Gachi!! chapter preview Duel Masters Rev. Card Gallery Super Explosive Duel Fire (Manga).JPG|Super Explosive Duel Fire Aqua Hulcus.JPG|Aqua Hulcus Death Gate, Gate of Hell.JPG|Death Gate, Gate of Hell Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper.JPG|Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper Valkyrias Musashi Ultimate Battle Dragon.jpg|Valkyrias Musashi Ultimate Battle Dragon Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny(Manga).JPG|Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny Codename Balga Ragon.JPG|Codename Balga Ragon Energy Stream.JPG|Energy Stream HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga.JPG|HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon.JPG|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon Diamond Sword.JPG|Diamond Sword Cebu Aquman Jr..JPG|Cebu Aquman Jr. Don Grill, Flavor Chief.JPG|Don Grill, Flavor Chief Heaven's Gate .JPG|Heaven's Gate Truename Nuts Spaghettino.JPG|Truename Nuts Spaghettino Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper.JPG|Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper Funk, Golden Fighter.JPG|Funk, Golden Fighter Geo Eggplant.JPG|Geo Eggplant Necrodragon End of the World.JPG|Necrodragon End of the World Zenith Clutch Destiny.JPG|Zenith Clutch Destiny Zeta-File, Zenith of Mystery.JPG|Zeta-File, Zenith of Mystery Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon.JPG|Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator.JPG|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard.JPG|Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade.JPG|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade Mustang, Royal Destroyer.JPG|Mustang, Royal Destroyer Future, Mage of Cobalt.jpg|Future, Mage of Cobalt Baron Gouyama.JPG|Baron Gouyama Great Cactus.JPG|Great Cactus Invincible Cataclysm.JPG|Invincible Cataclysm Large Gathering! Acorn Army.JPG|Large Gathering! Acorn Army New Manga releases *Duel Masters Victory Manga: Volume 7 *Duel Hero: Dash - Volume 2 *Duel Masters: Revolution *Story of Duel Masters *Duel Masters Revolution: Volume 2 *Duel Masters Revolution: Volume 3 Upcoming Manga *Duel Masters Victory Manga: Volume 8 (August 28th 2013) *Duel Masters Revolution: Volume 4 (September 18th 2013) (This Volume will be the fist of its seies to release with 2 promotional cards) A list of all the manga releases in chronological order Original series *Duel Masters: Series 1 *Duel Masters: FE *Duel Masters SX *Duel Masters Victory *Duel Masters Versus Spinoff series, onepiece and novel *Duel Jack!! (Spinoff Series) *Duel Masters Gaiden (One-shot) - (The First Duel Masters One-shot Issue) *Duel Masters Flash (One-shot) *Zero Duel Masters (One-shot) *Duel Masters: Side Story (Spinoff Series) *Duel Masters: BG (One-shot) *Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga (Novel Manga) *Duel Masters: Houden Gachi!! (One-shot) *Duel Masters: Rev. (Spinoff Series) *Duel Hero: BD (One-shot) *Duel Hero: Dash (Spinoff Series) *Story of Duel Masters (Spinoff Series) Smartphone Game *Duel Masters: Entry Gate of Dragon Saga